blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Age
An age is a period of time. Earth's history, as well as the history of various other planets, are often seperated into different ages. Ages are often used in historical context, in the same way that eras and periods are used in biology. An age is not determined by a set amount of time, but by the events which happened in that age. For example, the Age of Zaram, which is the period of Zaram's rule, was significantly shorter than the Age of Chaos, which spanned for over a hundred years. Ages of Earth Age of Ice The Age of Ice refers to Earth's last glacial period in which humans first evolved into what we are today. It spanned roughly from 110,000 years ago to 10,000 years ago. It was a savage time, when there was little technology in the world. Not much is known of the history of this time, though there is little to know, as most humans were primitive cavemen at the time. First Age of Technology The First Age of Technology, also called the Age of Atlantis, is the period of time between the rise of Atlantis and its ultimate downfall. Contrary to popular belief, the Age of Atlantis does not begin when Atlantis was first settled, as that occurred in the Age of Ice. It begins with the Atlanteans' discovery of nuclear energy. It was a time of prosperity but also cruelty for the human race. Age of Savagery The Age of Savagery began after the downfall of Atlantis. After its destruction at the hands of the Punishers, Earth fell into chaos, losing most of its technology. Barbarians struggled for power, and for most of this age Earth was engaged in one war or another. It was during the Age of Savagery that the Roman Republic rose to power. Age of Awakening The Age of Awakening marked the humans' discovery of magic, and the transition of human society from a largely technological one to one based around the supernatural. Magic was used generally peacefully during the Age of Awakening, but the prophets of that age predicted that one day, magic would be used for evil. Age of Chaos The Age of Chaos was a time when magic was used to wage wars by mankind. It was a devastating chapter of human history. The beginning of this age is marked by the formation of the Roman Empire, which occurred shortly after the first unrestricted usage of magic in war (during a battle between the Romans and the Gauls). The Age of Chaos ended sometime between 618-800 CE, when King Zaram came to power and unified most of Earth. Age of Zaram The Age of Zaram is the period of time in which Zaram ruled most of Europe and Africa and a significant part of Asia. Under his rule, Zaram outlawed magic, saying that it was for the greater good. However, it was because Zaram was one of the only remaining mages and he wished to keep the knowledge of magic (and the power that came with it) all to himself. Zaram was later overthrown by Danish and Leonidas, but unleashed a terrible demon before he fell. The demon in turn unleased a virus upon mankind. The virus could only be stopped by cutting human connection to nature, and therefore preventing humans from using magic. Second Age of Technology The Second Age of Technology spanned from approximately 900 CE to 1945 CE. It marked the transition from a magic-based society back to a technological one, after humans were severed from nature and could no longer use magic. The technology of mankind grew exponentially during this period of its history, achieving low-level space travel shortly after the end of this time period. However, humans also damaged nature greatly, as they were no longer spiritually part of the planet. Age of Communism The Age of Communism stretched from 1945 CE to 1991 CE, when communist ideals began to be accepted by various parts of the world, resulting in numerous conflicts, many of them not resulting in direct war. Communism ultimately lost, and was succeeded by capitalism. Age of Capitalism The Age of Capitalism marked an era of corruption between 1991 CE and 2150 CE. Technological growth slowed down, but did not cease. Humans built better spacecraft, but still did not have the ability to travel at or beyond lightspeed. The end of the Age of Capitalism was marked by the PRF rebellion. Age of Revolution The Age of Revolution was the period of time of war between America and the People's Reform Faction. Despite its name, this age does not end at the end of this conflict, but during the rise of the Reborn. The PRF was still strong during the Age of Blood. Age of Blood The Age of Blood was named for the bloody wars between the PRF and the Americans during the time, but more importantly, named after the Reborn, the greatest threat of the age. The Age of Blood marked the return of magic into human society. The Reborn somehow found a way to allow humans to utilize magic once more, but it required sacrifice (blood). The Age of Blood began after Red One's discovery of the Reborn, and ended shortly after the Beastmaster defeated the Ma'reka. Age of Avarice The Age of Avarice began when America collapsed from the physical and financial stress of the war. The PRF took over, but failed to gain the peoples' trust. Instead, the world came under the control of several large corporations, among them the notorious ChangCorp. The companies struggled for power in a post-apocalyptic world, and numerous people were killed. Money-hungry assassins and bounty hunters were used in the corporations' fight for world-domination. The Age of Avarice was named the period of time with the greatest human seperation, greater than even that of the Age of Chaos. Third Age of Technology The Third Age of Technology began in 2714 CE, when Atlantis was rediscovered and human technology grew exponentially once more. It was said that this would unify the human race, but it only divided the humans. Nevertheless, there was now only 2 factions instead of numerous companies. It was during this age that humans achieved faster-than-light travel and made first contact with numerous extraterrestrial species. The Third Age of Technology stretches all the way into the 31st century. Age of Darkness The Age of Darkness is an age predicted to occur. It is often mentioned by the Coordinator of Department 64 and the Keeper. Apparently, the Age of Darkness is when humans would undergo their greatest challenges, and whether they make it through or not will determine the continuing existance or extinction of the species. Many theorized that the return of the Hierarchy was the beginning of this age, but that has been denied.